


What Went Missing

by CorruptedSmile



Category: From Beginning to End
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSmile/pseuds/CorruptedSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six short scenes missing from the film “From Beginning to End”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone That You're With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six short scenes missing from the film “From Beginning to End”.

**Disclaimer:** I probably don’t own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you do recognise and I’m not making any money from this.

“From Beginning to End” is a film that’s owned by a lot of people who aren’t me amongst them Aluizio Abranches.

 **Fandom:** From Beginning to End.

 **Pairing:** Thomás/OFC. Pre-Slash Francisco/Thomás.

 **Rating:** FR15.

 **Spoilers:** Not here.

 **Summary:** Six short scenes missing from the film “From Beginning to End”.

 

 **Story: What Went Missing**

 

 **01 Someone That You’re With**

 

Virgin Thomás? Well, not anymore. Finally! My friends had been joking about it for too long for me to not feel this good about finally having gotten rid of that particular burden in my teenage boy’s life.

Naturally I told Francisco all about it when I got home that night. He’s the one I tell everything to after all. Not even my mother and father know me as well as he does. We have an understanding. We share something with each other on a level that no one else can reach.

The look in his eyes when I told him about my non-virgin status made me feel less happy and excited, though. Because was that disappointment that I had seen in his eyes?

It made me feel as if maybe I should have waited for this undeniable yet indefinable something to happen. Maybe it was the same thing he had been waiting for?

 

 **End of “Someone That You’re With”.**

 

 **A/N:** Me and _lothlorien_ challenged each other during a recent mailmarathon to write six short scenes for this film; just to see if we could do it. You can find her six scenes at her page. Prompt one: virgin!Francisco.

I don't own the title of the Nickelback song I used for this chapter title.

I have my own regularly-updated Yahoo!Group called [corrupted_smile](http://groups.yahoo.com/group/corrupted_smile/) where you can find a lot of information about my fan fiction and fan art. Feel free to join.


	2. Flat on the Floor

**Disclaimer:** I probably don’t own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you do recognise and I’m not making any money from this.

“From Beginning to End” is a film that’s owned by a lot of people who aren’t me amongst them Aluizio Abranches.

 **Fandom:** From Beginning to End.

 **Pairing:** Francisco/Thomás.

 **Rating:** FR15.

 **Spoilers:** Definitely.

 **Summary:** Six short scenes missing from the film “From Beginning to End”.

 

 **Story: What Went Missing**

 

 **02 Flat on the Floor**

 

The third time we have sex starts with Thomás pushing me down on the floor in our living room.

Once again I’m astonished at how quickly he turned from being a virgin, with absolutely _no_ knowledge of gay sex, during our first time to being this wanton young man who can’t get enough of me and literally isn’t able to keep his hands to himself for a single second.

He’s always rubbing his forehead against mine, kissing me full on the lips, grabbing my arm to get my attention, putting a hand on my shoulder for balance when he’s pointing out something, climbing into my lap when we’re both home and—

I could give million more examples, but I think you’re getting the point.

Thomás wants me. Heart, soul and _definitely_ also body. Do I mind? No, I don’t. Not one little bit. It’s the same for me after all. Finally having his permission to touch him whenever I want and in ways that aren’t necessarily brotherly . . . It’s a heady feeling and it goes straight to my heart. And to another body part below my belt.

I think it’s safe to say that Thomás has been thoroughly corrupted and is no longer a virgin in any way that counts.

 

 **End of “Flat on the Floor”.**

 

 **A/N:** Me and _lothlorien_ challenged each other during a recent mailmarathon to write six short scenes for this film; just to see if we could do it. You can find her six scenes at her page. Prompt two: virgin!Thomás.

I don't own the title of the Nickelback song I used for this chapter title.

I have my own regularly-updated Yahoo!Group called [corrupted_smile](http://groups.yahoo.com/group/corrupted_smile/) where you can find a lot of information about my fan fiction and fan art. Feel free to join.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I probably don’t own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you do recognise and I’m not making any money from this.

“From Beginning to End” is a film that’s owned by a lot of people who aren’t me amongst them Aluizio Abranches.

 **Fandom:** From Beginning to End.

 **Pairing:** Francisco/Thomás.

 **Rating:** FR13.

 **Spoilers:** Definitely.

 **Summary:** Six short scenes missing from the film “From Beginning to End”.

 

 **Story: What Went Missing**

 

 **03 Next Contestant**

 

I sigh and turn back around, putting my back to the crowd on the dance floor.

Here comes the next contestant.

Another one who thinks I’m here for pleasure instead of drowning my sorrow at losing my precious Tom Tom; albeit only temporarily. Any day apart is a day too many in my book.

They always start coming over once I’ve had my first drink and started on my second one. As if they could make me forget about him. Drinking too much can’t even make me forget about Thomás.

I turn around at the tap on my shoulder, shrugging off the hand they always leave there. I give my standard “not interested” answer and then they go away.

There goes another contestant.

I turn back to my drink on the bar and sigh again.

I miss him. My brother. My lover. My Tom Tom.

 

 **End of “Next Contestant”.**

 

 **A/N:** Me and _lothlorien_ challenged each other during a recent mailmarathon to write six short scenes for this film; just to see if we could do it. You can find her six scenes at her page. Prompt three: one of the brothers gets hit on and they reject the offer.

I don't own the title of the Nickelback song I used for this chapter title.

I have my own regularly-updated Yahoo!Group called [corrupted_smile](http://groups.yahoo.com/group/corrupted_smile/) where you can find a lot of information about my fan fiction and fan art. Feel free to join.


	4. Figured You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six short scenes missing from the film “From Beginning to End”.

**04 Figured You Out**

 

I’m standing in the shadows, outside what used to be me and Julieta’s house, but is now Thomás and Francisco’s home. Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, I turn my head slightly; enough to see which son has decided to come out and enjoy the warm summer night weather with me.

I smile as I watch both my grown-up sons walk out, talking softly to each other and laughing at whatever it is they’re talking about. I don’t think they even realise that I’m standing there too, watching them with a fond smile.

I see Francisco leaning his forehead against Thomás’s and I see them rubbing their noses gently together as if they were the only two people in the world. It’s the exact same thing that me and Julieta used to do whenever we wanted to show our love to each other. It’s probably the exact same thing couples from all around the world have done in the past and will do in the future.

And that’s the moment it hits me.

My two sons were always very close for two boys with such an age difference and with two different fathers. Now it seemed as if they had decided to take their close relationship to the next level. And I have to admit that I can’t find it in me to say anything negative about their choice.

They belong together. Apparently they knew that before I really did.

 

**End of “Figured You Out”.**

**Prompt:** Father figures things out


	5. This Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six short scenes missing from the film “From Beginning to End”.

**05 This Afternoon**

 

Thomás didn’t have to go to training today and I didn’t have practice. We had an entire afternoon in front of us for doing absolutely nothing but simply spend time together at home. At least that had been my plan. Thomás had other plans for us, though.

That’s why I’m now standing with my bare feet in the sand, watching Thomás run around like a mad man with Basta who was happily barking and playfully biting at his ankles.

Making a sharp turn, Thomás suddenly bolts in my direction with Basta following closely behind him.

Taking a huge leap, Thomás lands in my arms, making us both tumble down. We’re both laughing loudly as Basta jumps around us in excitement, licking us whenever possible and on as many different places on our bodies as possible.

Heaven truly is holding a wiggling, laughing, sweaty Thomás closely in my arms. If only he were naked too . . .

But I guess that will probably shock all the little children who are making sandcastles and digging huge holes into the sand. I imagine that we’d even manage to shock quite a few adults too.

Sighing, I bury my nose against the soft spot underneath his ears and simply breathe in deeply. I feel him do the same. Everything fades out around us and one brief, glorious moment of silence reigns.

Correction: heaven is having my Tom Tom any way I can. And you can take _that_ statement any way you want.

 

**End of “This Afternoon”.**

**Prompt:** At the beach


	6. Burn It to the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six short scenes missing from the film “From Beginning to End”.

**06 Burn It to the Ground**

 

Every time I notice someone is hitting on Francisco, I see red with rage. Or maybe green with jealousy. Either works in this case.

Fact is that seeing someone, _anyone_ other than me trying to get into his pants makes me want to stake a claim on Francisco where everyone can see it, makes me want to claw their eyes out for daring to look at him too long, makes me want to burn down the place around them, makes me want to twist their hands away harshly from his body, makes me want to—

You get the idea.

When I’m jealous, which happens often where Francisco is concerned, I want to do a lot of things. None of them I actually do. That might be, because Francisco has a sixth sense for me getting jealous. The minute I feel the stirrings of something other than love, calm, happiness, etc., he says goodbye to whoever caught his attention, comes over and puts a hand on my arm, grabbing and holding my attention.

Having Francisco’s hands on my body never fails to calm me down. Or turn me on. Depends on the situation, I suppose.

 

**End of “Burn It to the ground”.**

 

**Prompt:** Thomás is jealous


End file.
